Azure
by IceMaidenOfLegend
Summary: They were always held on the edge. No one could save the genius from his own perils. She held on with all that she could. The difference of time and place were of little consequence.


Azure

There were many passages in Seto Kaiba's mind. They spread outwards in unending directions. His inventiveness was constantly working on new projections and old ones. However, there were many areas of his mind that were entirely unfamiliar. The one designated with all that encompassed his past life in Egypt was one that he hadn't yet 'discovered'.

He suppressed all that didn't comply with _reality_. He boasted of his disbelief in what couldn't be proven by science. Those who would consider him to be their friend were largely disappointed by that. Despite time and events he would keep his back turned on the existence of the unexplainable.

Unbeknownst to him, his lack of belief created suffering. A large hole opened in his heart. A rift gaped in his mind. All that was good in life was slipping further and further away. The further they slipped the more unhappy he became but he didn't notice.

He was too absorbed in his work to notice any changes in his emotions. He was too busy with his work to notice how his friends whispered behind his back. It was only when he was at the edge of his humanity that he was jolted awake from his slumber.

That night he lurched upright in his bed. His hands had trembled. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't his emotions. They raced like a great plague across the landscape of his existence. He was truly alive; not simply existing like a robot.

The catalyst to the sudden return of his humanity? It was the image of two eyes. They shone like gems but were far more precious. They were far more beautiful. They were many things but of them all he could name only one. Azure.

As days passed he began his downwards spiral once more. The eyes returned just as he neared the edge of his humanity once more. Though he was unsettled by their sudden appearance and the reaction they brought he continued his life. The cycle went on. He fell into downward spiral after downward spiral, but the eyes were always there to save him.

As time passed he began to unwittingly take notice. He began to memorise their appearance. The exact shade was pierced into his memory to exist eternally. The expression, which he couldn't name, that barely escaped being expressionless was cast into his memory. The perfect roundness of her pupil.

As time wore further on he began to seek those eyes. He began to notice the shades of blue in the sky. It wasn't a solid mass of a singular colour which he had once believed. He searched the endless blue for the exact shade relentlessly.

However, his search sparked his own humanity. The eyes appeared to him less often. He conjured the image by himself countless times a day but it wasn't enough. He needed to see them without his own interference.

That search took him far away. He ventured across the world until he found himself in Egypt. There, he met Ishizu, who forced him on a trip. She trailed him all the way across a scorching desert to an ancient tomb. He was promptly locked in the tomb afterwards.

His efforts to escape proved to be fruitless. He knew when he should surrender. Instead he focused on the history that was laid out before him. The ancient people of Egypt were of little interest to him. He didn't think of them and didn't care to start.

On his search he entered a chamber. As he was about to pass through into another one he froze. The images engraved on the wall to his right drew him closer. He stared at his magnificent Blue Eyes White Dragon. His vision split and one dragon turned to look at him. The creature's eyes glowed azure before the image became still once more.

Seto stared, unable to move. Even when Ishizu returned to fetch him he was in the same position. The eyes were only half the eyes of his dreams. They were too alike the dragon's own. However, there was also a trace of humanity in their shape and emotion.

Eyes that he recognised.

**Author's Note: This one is almost angst-y… Hmm… I suppose I can let it slip. I do miss killing them off and making everyone sad though. It really doesn't feel right that no one was tortured, lost a loved one or lost everyone but I'm sure you're happy about that! Yes, I do hope that you enjoyed this story. Thank you for spending some of your valuable time reading my work. I hope that I haven't disappointed you.**

**Part of the Revival Collection.**


End file.
